La rosa diabólica
by Erikawaii95
Summary: "Las apariencias engañan" esa es una frase que se ajusta de manera exacta con mi persona. Algunos de mis camaradas en el Santuario han llegado a definirme así debido a mi mortífera sangre envenenada, contrastante con la belleza de mi rostro. Pero, aun así, nadie tiene la más remota idea de la realidad. Lo que me permite disfrazar mis verdaderas y oscuras intenciones...


**Disclaimer** **: Los personajes, algunas locaciones y demás de Saint Seiya Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.**

 **ADVERTENCIA** **: Antes de que leas esto ¡HUYE! (?) jaja. Aquí presento otra fase del personaje, una completamente distinta a la original, bajo las siguientes preguntas que me planteé: ¿Cómo todos podían decir que Albafica era una buena persona si nadie había llegado a conocerlo? ¿Y sí la muerte de Lugonis le hubiese afectado para mal? De esas bases sale este desvarío. Si la idea en sí no te agrada, te recomiendo que no leas.**

* * *

 **LA ROSA DIABÓLICA**

 **Capítulo 1: Secreto carmesí.**

.

—Dime tu nombre y los pecados que has cometido en vida. —demandó con imponencia la presencia que se encontraba frente a mí.

—¿Pecados? No he cometido ninguno. —contesté con arrogancia, sabía que estaba mintiendo. No dejé que nadie me descubriera en vida, menos iba a develarme frente a un asqueroso espectro.

El sujeto de blanco cabello cerró el libro que tenía entre sus manos y levantó su vista hacia mí.

—Sé quién eres y lo que has hecho, he leído tu nombre varias veces en este libro, Albafica de Piscis. Sé que has lastimado a muchas personas. —me respondió en un medido tono apacible, con los ojos entrecerrados, acusadores—. Es inútil que mientas. De todas formas, irás al infierno que corresponda según tus pecados.

—¡Ya te dije que no he hecho nada malo! —exclamé alzando la voz—. De lo único de lo que quizás me arrepiento es de haber realizado el rito de los lazos carmesí con mi maestro —mentí cínicamente, ya no me arrepentía de ello—. Pero su muerte no fue mi culpa sino suya ¡Yo no sabía nada!

—¡Silencio! —dictaminó haciendo que su voz retumbase por toda la inmensidad de la corte, proclamándose cómo aquel que controlaba la situación—. No hay excusas. ¡Nadie es enviado a esta corte sin ser culpable! Este látigo juzgará la severidad de tus pecados —sentenció blandiendo aquel elemento que llevaba en su mano derecha—. Prepárate para sufrir antiguo caballero dorado… ¡Látigo de fuego!

* * *

" _Las apariencias engañan_ " ¿Quién diría que tanta veracidad se hallaría escondida en la simplicidad de unas cuantas palabras? Esa es la frase que se ajusta de manera exacta con mi persona.

Algunos de mis camaradas en el Santuario han llegado a asociar aquellas palabras conmigo debido a mi mortífera sangre envenenada, contrastante con la belleza de mi rostro y mi auto impuesto confinamiento a la soledad. Pero no es más que la punta del Iceberg, nadie llega siquiera a vislumbrar la realidad. Lo que me permite disfrazar mis intenciones bajo una estoica máscara de soledad.

" _Flor blanca_ " Hasta mi mismísimo nombre invita a pensar que soy un ser de nobles propósitos, pero este me fue designado, lo escogieron por mí, al igual que el destino que estoy obligado a seguir. Si tuviera que elegir un culpable de todos mis crímenes, esa persona claramente sería Lugonis de Piscis, mi mentor, a quien en algún momento llegué a considerar como a un padre.

Mi antecesor vivió una vida de profunda soledad hasta encontrarme en el jardín de Rosas Demoniacas Reales. Durante toda mi infancia lo consideré como mi salvador. No fue hasta su muerte, consecuencia de los lazos carmesí, que me di cuenta… Lugonis no me salvó, él me mintió y me condenó. ¡Me sentenció a vivir una vida como la suya! Egoístamente se aprovechó de un pequeño niño que lo idolatraba. ¡Yo quería un padre, a él, no ser el Santo de Piscis!

Lo hecho, hecho está. No me arrepiento. Con el tiempo aprendería que podía sacar provecho de toda esta " _maldición_ " de los piscis. Con mi maestro murió mi pureza y toda brizna de inocencia. En ese momento me convertí en la " _Flor Blanca_ " venenosa que adora teñirse de sangre.

No podría catalogar con exactitud el momento que comenzó esta obsesión, este sórdido fetiche. Solo sé que una vez que inició, que lo probé, ya no pude detenerme. No podía creer lo fácil y rápido que le había tomado gusto.

Había decido fervientemente que no seguiría con rectitud el camino de mi maestro, de nada le había servido a él, tampoco a mí. No, yo disfrutaría de todas las tentaciones y debilidades mundanas, aquellas que experimenta con naturalidad todo cuerpo humano, incluso las que no eran consideradas como correctas. Le daría rienda suelta a mi deleite carnal, liberaría todas aquellas inhibiciones suprimidas por largos años de entrenamiento y me dedicaría a seguir mi instinto, lo haría y nadie lo sabría, nadie tenía por qué.

 _"Albafica, el solitario Caballero de Piscis"_. Siempre fui sigiloso y perspicaz, mi maestro me elogiaba constantemente por ello. En el Santuario esa habilidad jugaba a mi favor y me otorgaba mucha ventaja a diferencia de algunos de mis compañeros menos discretos. Kardia y Manigoldo siempre resultaban castigados al verse imposibilitados de guardar un poco de compostura, ¡Qué ineptos! A mí no me atraparon ni una sola vez. Ni siquiera cuando le arrebaté la vida a esa infortunada muchacha de Rodorio al seguir uno de los instintos más bajos del hombre, la lujuria. Aún conservo en mi mente el dulce aroma de su sangre…

En aquella oportunidad estuve extremadamente cerca del error. Era aún inexperto, no tenía idea de qué sucedería o de que tan graves resultarían las consecuencias y ella tuvo que pagar el precio de acercarse demasiado, fue su decisión morder la manzana de la discordia. El veneno en mi sangre la fulminó.

La muerte de esa joven generó un gran revuelo. Todos en el humilde pueblo se hallaban horrorizados de imaginar el ser monstruoso que ocasionó aquella muerte tan espantosa. ¡Ingenuos! Todos daban por hecho que había sido un sórdido monstruo o una bestia salvaje la que lo ocasionó. Fue mi apariencia, esa innecesaria belleza, y mi soledad las que me salvaron el pellejo. Nadie, ni siquiera Degel, el más listo de todos, llegó a sospechar de mí.

Desde ese momento comencé a ser más cauteloso, no podía permitirme que un revuelo de tal magnitud se iniciara de nuevo, así que decidí que sólo actuaria cuando me encontrara lejos del Santuario, cuando me encomendaran alguna misión en tierras extrajeras.

Dicen que una vez que matas a una persona ya no hay marcha atrás. En servicio a la Diosa Athena he tenido que matar, un acto tan justo como necesario para completar la iniciación en la orden, y no sólo yo, mis compañeros también. La primera víctima que cobró mi sangre maldita fue la persona que me enseñó a utilizarla y hacer de ella un arma perfectamente letal, mi maestro.

A partir de allí, y de superar aquel doloroso suceso, la diferencia comenzó a erradicar en que nunca experimente culpa alguna. Un muerto más, un muerto menos ¿A quién le importa? Mayores almas para poblar el inframundo, menores problemas en la Tierra. Athena debería estar agradecida, después de hacer el trabajo sucio por ella mandando las almas de todos aquellos enemigos, traidores y alebrestados a su voluntad. Lo menos que debería importarle es excusar mis pecados.

En la soledad de mis misiones, mientras cumplía con mi deber, descubrí que el matar me generaba placer, uno muy intenso. El ver la expresión de horror de los últimos momentos de una persona, el tener a mi merced la vida de alguien, es un éxtasis indescriptible. Pero hay algo que me fascina aún más de toda la cuestión: la sangre. Sólo hay una manera de obtenerla y es sacándola del cuerpo de algún individuo. Es necesario cortar y desgajar, luego la magia está en dejarla fluir.

Matar puede tener varios propósitos, pero para mí lo primordial es disfrutar de ese dulce aroma metálico. Con el tiempo perfeccioné mi arte y hallé que había tanta diversidad de ella como humanos hay en el mundo. Su aroma y su consistencia varía según el sexo o el estilo de vida llevado.

Por supuesto que el aroma más exquisito proviene de las féminas que aún preservan intacta su inocencia. Dulces y tiernas, aquellas que huelen a juventud y a pureza se volvieron mi preferencia.

Para mi regocijo y su desgracia, descubrí exactamente como atraerlas hacia mí. Siempre he sido consciente de que soy un humano que los demás consideran… atrayente. Si bien es algo que jamás me ha importado demasiado, considero excelente el poder darle un uso favorecedor.

Mi " _belleza"_ fue lo que definió mi modus operandi. Aquellas que fueran tan estúpidas para caer en mi galantería, pagarían las consecuencias de su adulterio con mi sangre envenenada.

" _Nunca juzgues un libro solo por su portada_ ", es lo que suelo decir a mis dulces victimas como frase de despedida.

Es tan hilarante ver la confusión en sus ojos, observar como el veneno las consume poco a poco… para luego, regodearme en mi rojo frenesí. Todo por la pura y preciosa sangre. Roja, tibia y fresca.

Hace unos pocos años ha llegado al Santuario, de la mano de Sisifo, la reencarnación de la Diosa Athena. No era más que una pequeña niña confundida, tímida y llorona, pero con el tiempo y el florecimiento de la tierna madurez, ha dejado atrás esa esencia de niña y su aroma… Su aroma es tan particular… ¡Por todos los cielos! Es alucinante. Muchas veces he sentido la necesidad de comprobar por mí mismo la pureza de esa sangre sagrada, la sangre de una deidad. He batallado duro conmigo mismo para abstenerme de cometer una locura, ella es intocable.

No puedo llegar a ser tan estúpido como lo fue Aspros de Géminis. Sé dónde radica el límite de mis fuerzas y enfrentarme a once dorados comandados por el Patriarca no está en mis planes, no por un simple desvarío. Saciaría mis ganas fuera del Santuario y me alejaría de ella. Es así como debía ser, como había sido hasta ahora.

Recluirme aún más en mi soledad, no resulta para nada extraño ante los ojos de los demás. Yo " _debía_ " hacer esto por mi venenosa existencia, para resguardar la seguridad y el bienestar de los que me rodean. Algunos llegan incluso a mirarme con pena debido al _"enorme sacrificio"_ que, según ellos, estoy condenado hacer ¡Qué patéticos! La realidad es que, además de no soportar a nadie, no quiero a terceros metiendo las narices en mis asuntos. La soledad y el veneno eran las excusas perfectas para mantenerme en el anonimato de los actos que realizaba.

En los últimos tiempos me resulta cada vez más difícil poder satisfacer mis gustos. Las misiones son cada vez más esporádicas y la permanencia en el Santuario con la reencarnación humana de Athena alrededor, se me ha vuelto insoportable.

Tenía que encontrar un escape, un chivo expiatorio, una nueva víctima.

Llovía intensamente cuando decidí dar un paseo por los alrededores del Santuario. El olor de la lluvia me aclararía las ideas. Necesitaba concentrarme y pensar fríamente mi siguiente movimiento ¿De dónde rayos sacaría a una doncella sin alejarme demasiado de aquí? Sin levantar sospechas, sin llamar la atención.

Fue entonces cuando la vi.

Cabello castaño, ojos verdes y un sencillo vestido lila que danzaba con sus movimientos. Corría contra la tormenta protegiendo un ramo de flores. Ella era perfecta, completamente pura. El olor de su sangre fluyendo dentro de sus venas me lo decía. Casi como si me lo susurrase al oído.

Si ella sucumbía ante mí, si se corrompía ante mi belleza, el castigo a su insensatez le sería letal. La castigaría por impura, como había pasado con las anteriores mujeres, ella pagaría el precio con la muerte y yo tendría mi recompensa carmesí al convertirme en su verdugo.

El primer paso era proceder con amabilidad, atraerla hacía mí. Engañarla completamente. La parte más sencilla y, sin duda alguna, divertida.

La lluvia se había vuelto mi aliada y me permitió encarnar el papel de su " _salvador_ ". La cubrí con mi capa blanca para que ya no se empapara. No le dije nada, taciturno, y seguí andando mi camino, necesitaba medir su reacción…

—¡Muchas gracias! —la oí decir, su tono de voz me dejaba ver su inminente sorpresa.

Pero aún no era suficiente, debía llamar su atención de manera que no quedara solo en un simple agradecimiento.

Con la experiencia había aprendido: A las mujeres les atrae más la indiferencia de un hombre. Por lo que me comporté con aire distante.

Ella inmediatamente lo creyó, porque comenzó a aproximarse hacia a mí, quizás pensando que no la había escuchado por la escandalosa lluvia.

El momento de ejecutar mi plan, había llegado.

—¡No te acerques a mí! –dije con la voz imperturbable. Ella me miraba confundida. Por unos segundos dejé que mis ojos se posaran sobre ella y, para hacer aún más notorio el hecho de que la estaba menospreciando, continúe con mi camino dándole la espalda. Ella se quedó allí, estupefacta.

En sus ojos lo pude ver, había caído totalmente.

Una ladina sonrisa se escapó de mis labios. Me felicité a mí mismo por mi perfecta actuación.

Sabía, sin duda alguna, que esa niña haría hasta lo imposible para acercarse a mí.

Casi podía sentir su rojo néctar escurriéndose entre mis dedos.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN. Les traigo trauma :3**

 **Bueno, quiero nombrar a las dos culpables (?) que me convencieron de escribir esta idea loca. Liara Princeton (¡Tú y tu amor por los noruegos! Jaja :'v ) Y Alhaja, quien también se ofreció a ayudarme como beta-reader. A ambas les agradezco y espero estén contentas con el resultado :) Ah sí, ¡Lean sus historias porque son geniales! :D**

 **En fin, hablando con términos psicológicos/freudianos (?) podríamos decir que Albita se convirtió en esto y tiene este fetichismo con "la sangre pura" porque sabe que su propia sangre no lo es. Es una manera de exteriorizar su odio hacia sí mismo y bueno, desarrolló esta parafilia (patrón de comportamiento sexual en el que la fuente predominante de placer se encuentra en objetos, situaciones, actividades o individuos atípicos).**

 **Espero que esta visión les agrade, no me linchen. Tómenlo como un especial de Halloween (?**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen reviews (? y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo n.n**


End file.
